The returning
by torchwoodfan4eva
Summary: With the doctor and rose back things start to heat up with the team, a simple investigation turns in to something more interesting and deadly than anyone could ever had imagined. Jack, Owen, Ianto, Gwen and Tosh are facing more danger than they could ever have imagined.


**A/N So this is my first torchwood story so I'm sorry if its seriously bad! Did anybody go to the Manchester comi-con Saturday? If you didn't you REALLY missed out! Kai Owen (Rhys Williams) was there and in the Q&A I asked him a question "When is season 5 of torchwood coming out?" He said it hasn't been cancelled but they just don't know when it's coming out, he also said that if they are doing a series 5 that there would be no doubt that everybody would say yes to doing it : ) so here we go, my first torchwood story!**

'Okay team how's it going?' Jack asked his team mates through the comms ear pieces as they walked through the old abandoned hospital.

'It's great, how's it going with you Owen?' Gwen asked.

'There is nothing, absolutely nothing!' complained Own furiously.

Gwen rolled her eyes at Owens complaints. 'Jack, well that's the thing, I found nothing as well and we've covered all of the hospital.

'Jack are you sure it was here?' asked Ianto through the comms.

'It was definitely in this building' Jack said firmly shinning his torch down another corridor.

'Well I supposed we'd better go' sighed Owen taking one last look around the corner.

'We're coming out Tosh' Gwen said turning back to go down the stairs.

'Okay, we're still in the SUV and next time Ianto can come with you, he IS NOT staying with me all he's done is-' Tosh cut off and stared at her computer screen.

'Tosh, Tosh what's up?' asked Owen.

'Tosh, Tosh come in' Gwen cried frantically.

'Guys, you NEED to get out of there now' Tosh cried frantically.

'Why, what is it?' Jack asked confused beginning to sprint back to the exit.

'There is somebody else in there with you, I don't know if it's a human, a weevil or what' Tosh began 'Oh and Jack, it's after you'

'Shit, tell me which way to go to shake this thing off' Jack said sprinting down another corridor.

'Okay take a left, then a right straight down the corridor then take another left, you should come to a set of stairs' Ianto reeled off these instructions to Jack.

'Gwen and Owen, you okay?' Tosh asked.

'Yep, should be out in 5 minutes' Owen replied.

'Jack, that thing is still after you, no wait, it's gone' Tosh whispered.

'What do you mean _gone_' Jack asked leaning against a wall and panting.

Tosh stared at the screen, 3 dots, Gwen, Owen and Jack the 4th dot had disappeared. 2 of the dots were quickly moving towards the exit.

'Tosh' Jack began.

'Jack, get the hell outta there now!' Ianto shouted down the comms.

Jack quickly began to run down the stairs, jumping the last few. Tosh watched his movement then the 4th dot reappeared, right in front of Jack.

'Owen, Gwen you need to get to Jack now!' Tosh began.

'Where is he?' Gwen asked skidding to a halt.

'Ward 3 at the end of the stairs'

'Jack, Jack are you still there?' Ianto begged 'Jack...'

'Okay, we've found Jack, there's no pulse though we're gonna get him out as quickly as possible' Gwen said.

Minutes later Gwen ran out the exit followed by Owen with Jack slung over his shoulder. Tosh opened the door to the SUV and Owen climbed in lying Jack down on a seat.

'He really needs to lay off the biscuits' Owen joked panting slightly 'Did you hear me tea boy, stop fattening him up'

Ianto managed to raise a smile and knelt down next to Jack stroking the top of his head gently.

'How is it?' Tosh asked.

'It's hard to tell, we need to get him back to the hub so I can check him properly. Owen explained.

The drive back to the hub was an awkward one with no-body really saying anything. Ianto put all his attention in to getting the others back to the hub safely. Tosh had her eyes glued to one of the computer screens, Gwen sat biting her nails sat in the front of the SUV. Once Ianto pulled up outside the tourists entrance Gwen, Tosh and Ianto climbed out followed by Owen with Jack slung over his shoulder trying to draw as little attention to himself as possible. Once they were safely inside the Hub Owen took Jack down to the lab whilst Ianto, Tosh and Gwen stayed upstairs in the main section.

'I swear that is the last time that I go on one of Jack's crazy...chases!' Gwen exclaimed flopping down on the sofa. 'I mean look what happens, Captain flipping Jack Harkness goes and gets himself killed _again!' _

'And worse off there's no sign of that _bloody _TARDIS!' Tosh added.

'I tell you what the next time I see that doctor I am going TO KILL HIM!' Ianto exclaimed.

'You'll have a hard job there, he'll just regenerate' Gwen replied with a sigh.

Momentarily the team heard a whooshing sound and turned around to see a blue box beginning to materialise in the far corner of the hub.

'What the-' Tosh began.

The doors swung open and out stepped the doctor with Rose Tyler.

'Oh here we go, Torchwood 3 base' the doctor began.

Gwen turned to stare at Ianto 'he's all yours' she said grinning.

'What? What have a missed?' the doctor asked puzzled.

'What the hell were you doing sending us on a wild goose chase to that hospital? Jack's got himself killed _again_ by some unknown alien thing!' Ianto exploded.

The doctor stood there slightly opened mouthed.

'Oh you've done it now, said you should have fixed that thing before it got us in to any more trouble' Rose laughed.

'Sorry about the hospital thing, something's wrong with the TARDIS wanted to land here didn't quite go right' the doctor said tailing off. 'Oh how is Jack anyway?'

'Not sure, best ask Owen he's dealing with him at the minute' Tosh said looking at a computer.

'Right best have a look then' he said walking towards the lab with Rose.

Owen was down in the lab with Jack lay on the examining. He looked up as the doctor and Rose came down.

'Oh hello Owen how is he?' the doctor asked walking up to the examining table.

'Erm, he's not come, well come back to life yet' Owen explained.

'Right' he replied getting out a stethoscope a listening to the nonexistent heart beat. 'Hmmm, how long has he been like this?'

'Since about an hour ago'

'And he usually comes round quicker?'

'Yeah, a lot quicker'

At that moment there was a gasp and Jack sat up clinging on to Owens arm.


End file.
